User talk:Silver-Haired Seireitou
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Fullmetal Alchemist Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hello. Can I join your site?Creator5000 04:52, June 22, 2010 (UTC) YES!!!! Sei, ftw!!! I started reading FMA this week and love it. I was gonna start a wiki of my own, but you've beaten me to it, so I'll just start here. (User page) 03:50, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : Ya, I'm gonna add the infoboxes for you right now, after I finish Amestris. Also, I was wondering if I could create a country of my own? I don't want this to end up like Wazurai, but I thought it'd be fun. ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page) 04:13, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sure, I'll think of something and let you know. So, how are you doing? ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page) 04:17, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: I thought the same thing. Though I did leave the chat for good in order to escape all of the drama, I also left because I felt that people like Armed, Aha, Arch, and the others I often fought with would do better without me. I got sick of that kind of stuff everyday (though it's beginning to arrive on the wiki once more). ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page) 04:25, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Well, it was great for the most part. I've had company over all week...but there were a few trivial events that happened which upset me very much. On top of that, I didn't get to be at work, which furthered my bad moods, but I'm better now. ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page) 04:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Creating some needed articles for this wiki, then I'll work on the infoboxes and then my character. ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page) 04:44, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Sounds good. I'll be up all night myself. ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page) 04:50, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Well let's see, Muramasa can release the spirits of other zanpakutō in Shikai, so, now that we know that Zanpakutō spirits change in Bankai form, Muramasa's spirit would take a new form for Bankai and release the powered up Bankai version of his foe's spirits. ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page) 05:09, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: I would be too Lol Also, I need to be an Admin or Bureaucrat on here to edit the infoboxes, because it requires messing with the MediaWiki. ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page) 05:20, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thanks Sei. Maybe we can start our own Fullmetal story this week. It would be a lot of fun. Just you and me until we're ready for others :) ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page) 05:27, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : Epic. I wish they'd release some of that stuff in America. ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page) 06:30, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Thank you and I'm here for the day now. I've created a new character and will be creating many more today, then I'll brainstorm some story ideas. ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page|Main Character) 20:48, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well, I've finished my two protagonists. I'm going to make a Homunculus and then I'll brainstorm some plot ideas for our story before making some more characters. ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page|Main Character) 01:06, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: I understand Sei, and it's no problem at all. I know what it's like to be hurt by a person over and over, so I am completely understanding of your issue. ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page|Main Character) 01:17, July 12, 2010 (UTC) mmmmmmmmmm? I don't know if your own right now, but if you want i can leave the wiki for a couple of days so you and ten can get things together without worrying about me.staticzZz 10:22, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Yo If you were correct, the chat doesn't know of this wiki yet. If this isn't secure, I do know of a wiki that they don't that I own. Now, what's going on?~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 01:06, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : That may explain her urgent requests to have me give her my email address. She said it was about "something important". Idk anymore. I'm so sick to the core with the chat that I couldn't give a heck what happens there, but your banning disturbs me. Do you have admin powers there? If so, you can simply undo her banning. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 01:20, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :: All I can say about Nyan is, give it all to God dude. I know it sounds corny and cliche, but he can deal with her far better than any good banning or talk can. The chat is a horrible place to be; full of bickering, whining, hypocritical, and 'I-think-I'm-better-than-you-because-I-say-so' teenagers and young adults, who waste their lives criticizing Naruto and Bleach characters as if their life depended on it. Notice that I'm not on the wiki all day anymore? That's cuz I have a life out here that I enjoy so much that nothing those people on the chat say or do can effect me anymore, other than make me mad that I ever allowed myself to succumb to their foolishness. You, my dear friend, are much like me and I believe that a similar solution will do you well too. I have been single all my life, and I've come to the conclusion that when I meet the right girl, I meet her, but I'm not gonna waste away worrying about it until then. I have a job with kids who love me, loving family and friends (yourself included), and a faith that beats all others. Being away from the chat for as long as I was made me see that those guys, no matter how grown up they claim to be, are nothing but a whiny pack of babies and I'm living the life I want to right here in the Real World; while I can take some time for my RPs too, which makes things very enjoyable. I think that's why Kuro and ANBU aren't on as much anymore...they figured that out too. You need to immerse yourself in your hobbies, friends, and force yourself to enjoy life and more importantly, don't worry about your timetables here on the wikis or the chat as much, and I promise you, you'll feel so much better; to the point you'll laugh at how the chat members act. Sure, you can roleplay when you have time, but when you don't, do what I do and don't sweat it. You'll always have me here when you are online and the stress of the chat will vanish from your life. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 01:39, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : Anytime dude. Life is to short to worry about the small things. Enjoy it while you have it. ^_^ ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 01:55, July 20, 2010 (UTC) The Password My password I would trust you with. But if I post it here, no amount of deleting will erase it's content, as people can look in the history and obtain it. It is the same password I use for my email, Wiki account, and all of my important stuff. I don't trust the general public with even the slightest chance of it being retrieved. It would be devastating to my personal life if it was taken from me by someone with prying eyes. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 02:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) : I suppose that could work. I'll do it sometime later tonight. My ideas for BFF are going nuts right now. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 20:33, July 25, 2010 (UTC) S...sei Pray for me...and him. I know you know what him I'm talking about. They've given him a year and a half before he either dies or needs a double lung transplant. I'm literally trembling. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 03:51, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Chat I'll just unblock the chat briefly and admin you as well as delete my chatango account. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 23:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC)